


The Great Transition

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s moving time for Jared and Jensen, this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Transition

Jensen woke to someone pounding on his door. He also had a headache which was more than a little unpleasant. The night before came back in a slow build and he groaned, rolling over and burying his body into the pillow and blankets. For about ten seconds. Until he remembered what that day was.

“Holy shit.” Jensen shot out of bed at record speed, rapidly throwing on the clothes draped over his chair. Chris was calling his name on the other side of his locked door and Jensen hopped with one leg in his jeans over to the window. In the street he could see the moving truck with the truck trailer attached. It was kind of _huge_. How Jared and he were going to manage to drive it the full eight and a half hours to San Francisco was beyond him. But _still_.

“Jen! Jesus Christ get your ass out here.” Chris yelled through the door then Jensen heard his voice soften as he presumably apologized to Jensen’s mother for having such a foul mouth.

Jensen snickered and tugged his shirt on, pulling up his phone to send a quick message via twitter to his boyfriend. Then he was yanking the door open and grinning at his friend. “Christian Kane, lovely morning for a move wouldn’t you say?”

“What the hell took you so long?” Chris huffed and shouldered past Jensen, grabbing the first box he could. “Thank _god_ your place comes with furniture.”

Still smiling Jensen grabbed a box and followed Chris out of the room. He was pretty sure the only reason his friend was _so_ moody was because he was going to miss both him and Jared. Or, he hadn’t had coffee yet and was seriously annoyed that the boys had decided to get an early start. Jensen liked the move excuse better.

His phone chirped in his pocket. And Jensen felt a little twitchy not looking at it right away. Apparently Chris noticed. “The message from Jared isn’t going to disappear if you don’t look at it right away.” He snorted and led the way down the stairs and out the front door.

“Shut up asshole. Just ‘cause you’re gonna miss me like burning doesn’t mean you have to be a dick.” Jensen grinned and bounced out the front door, looking eagerly in the direction of Jared’s house just in case. No truck though.

They’d loaded up all of Jared’s boxes into the back of his truck the night before so he just had to drive over. Then they’d transfer the boxes from his truck to the moving truck, hook Jared’s onto the towing thing and they’d be set. It was going to take a lot longer to unload everything but no part of Jensen regretted it. Except maybe, when he thought about the epic failure of the night before. Well, it was just easier not to think about.

“Jared should be here soon.” Jensen said the moment he dropped the box in the back of the truck and pulled his cell phone free. “I know you want to spend as much time as possible with him before he goes.”

Chris laughed and slowly shook his head. “Man nothing will be like when Sandy left.”

A little twinge of guilt pulled through Jensen. He felt bad, leaving Chris behind knowing the guy’s girlfriend had already moved and he wasn’t going anywhere but the local college. They all had to make their choices though and this one with Jared? It was perfect in his mind. “You’ll be okay here yeah?” Jensen looked up at Chris, pursing his lips slightly.

“Shut up man. I’ll be fine.” Chris grinned and shook his head, heading back inside. “Come on, let’s see how much we can do before Jared gets here and make him feel really guilty.”

Jensen laughed and followed his friend inside. Yeah, this was going to be a good day.

Nearly half the boxes in Jensen’s room were down in the truck by the time Jared showed up. Jensen grinned and stepped up onto the curb as his boyfriend parked behind the trailer. Jared’s eyes were a little red and Jensen wondered if saying goodbye to his parents had been a little harder than first anticipated. He wasn’t really looking forward to his own parting with his parents.

“Hey you,” he smiled softly and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Everything okay?”

Burying his face in Jensen's neck Jared groaned. "Rough night after you guys left and then this morning was worse." Jared's brain was aching from all the _discussing_ he'd had to do with his parents until late into the night. It had seemed like a great idea, his parents meeting up with Jensen's. In actual fact? Not so great.

“Oh.” Jensen frowned slightly and rubbed slowly along Jared’s back with the tips of his fingers. “Lots of crap?” He’d had his own set of long conversations with his parents; the whole thing had just sort of blown up in their faces. It wasn’t how their last night was supposed to go. “Did they give you a hard time?”

“Of course they did, Jensen. It’s not like everyone got along. I mean, I think my parents felt a bit judged. Well, I know they did. That’s what they said.” Sighing, Jared glanced over at Chris and waved as he stepped back.

“Well, I mean, it’s not like it’s my fault.” Jensen blinked and took another step back, rubbing along his arm. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, the morning of their great move to California. “Let’s just not talk about.” He turned to Chris, heading past him to go back into the house and get another box.

“Pretty sure trouble in paradise isn’t supposed to happen before you move in together.” Chris glanced back at the door where Jensen was disappearing before looking back at Jared. “What’s up?”

“Our parents met last night. First time. Sucked ass.” Jared shrugged and moved around to the back of his truck to start pulling the boxes out. There actually weren’t even as many as Jared had packed. He’d been more inclined to get away from home that morning than to stick around and listen to more reasoning about why Jensen’s family’s approach to raising a child wasn’t the best choice. It was _entirely_ too early to have a headache and it was supposed to be a great day.

Shoving a smile on his face Jared picked up a box marked with _Things Jensen said I should NOT take to OUR place._ His smile felt pretty genuine by the time he got to the back of the truck. Leaving the box where Jensen would see it he headed back for another. “Hey,” he called out to Chris, “is most of Jensen’s stuff out here?”

“About half the stuff.” Chris shrugged and glanced at the box before moving to Jared’s truck and grabbing some boxes. “Boy’s got a lot of shit. I have no clue how you’re both going to fit all that shit into one room.” He snorted a laugh and slid the boxes into the back of the moving truck, looking toward the house. “You’re good though right?”

“With my stuff? Yeah. I only have a few boxes really.” Jared shrugged. Most of what he had that was of any sentimental value came from Jensen anyway. Jared had never really been one for possessions which was odd because he’d certainly always had a lot of them. Maybe that was why. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Ackles weren’t so wrong on some of the things they’d said. “Should I go help him?”

“I kind of meant you and him. Because that was the patent Jensen huff. Or the Jensen sulk. Whatever.” Chris shoved another box into the truck and looked up when Jensen came back out with another box. “Well if you need me.”

Jensen glanced between them as he stepped up to the back of the truck before turning to slide the box into place. He looked down at the lid of the nearest box and blinked, looking up at Jared. “Nice.” Somehow he just _knew_ that box was going to end up coming along.

“Wanna see the other box? Come ‘ere.” Jared didn’t wait for Jensen to answer, simply grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him over to back of his truck. In the truck bed there was one box off to the side marked with _my world._ “Go ahead, look. We’re taking that one in the front with us.”

Looking up at his boyfriend Jensen smiled softly for a moment before reaching out, pulling open the box. The first thing he saw was the top of his jersey, the one Jared had had for so long. It sort of brought everything around for Jensen. The feeling slamming into him once more when he pulled the jersey back and saw Yoda there, safely tucked away. There were dozens of their old notes that Jensen hadn’t even realized he’d kept. Jensen’s heart lurched in his chest and he swallowed thickly, running his hands over the items.

“Jared,” he whispered then turned, reaching up to grab his boyfriend and pull him in. He was fairly certain he heard Chris groan but he could care less. Hands curling around the back of Jared’s head he held him close, thrusting his tongue with purpose and force into the man’s mouth.

Moaning softly Jared slid his hands around Jensen's waist and held on. There really was _nothing_ more important than Jensen. Melting forward into Jensen's body he lost a little while as their lips moved together. When he finally pulled back he smiled and murmured softly against Jensen's lips. "You know that last night - that's _not_ about you and I, right?"

“I know. It’s, different.” Jensen _really_ didn’t want to talk about the night before. Because even if it didn’t directly affect them, it still would, in some way. And it was their parents, they would both have varying opinions. Jensen didn’t want the day tainted by that. He glanced over to watch his dad and mom now coming out with boxes, Chris following them, and turned back to grin at Jared. “Maybe if we just stay like this they’ll do the rest of the work.”

Laughing, Jared swatted Jensen on the ass as stood back to grab one of his boxes of CD’s. It seemed silly to drag them around even though they listened to his iPod all the time but still; he wasn’t ready to give them up yet. “Go help your folks.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jensen grumbled but grinned at his boyfriend before following his parents back inside.

“So things are good then?” Chris eyed Jared as he came up to his side, bumping into him. “It’s a, you know, big deal and all.”

Nodding, Jared smiled at Chris and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. “I know, last night was bad timing for our parents to meet but we’re good. If I’m confident of only _one_ thing it’s that Jensen and I are good.” Jared turned and headed back to his truck to grab the box with all his favorite things and headed up to the front of the moving van to put it inside safely.

“Should I go inside and help?” He could see Chris’ ass around the back of the truck as he tried to stuff another box inside. Jared wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go and face Jensen’s parents.

“Nah, the three of them should get the last of it. There wasn’t much left.” Chris put the last of Jared’s boxes in the back before stepping back, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. “You excited?”

“Yeah,” Jared smiled fondly. “It’s kind of a big thing for me. I mean, I’m used to spending a lot of time alone - well, except for the time I spend with Jensen. Really excited.” Jared’s smile softened as he thought about how great it was going to be when he could wake up with Jensen and fall asleep in his arms every day. Pretty damn perfect.

“You just keep an eye on him. Jensen’s all stars and stripes about this whole thing and I don’t think he knows reality like you do.” Chris shrugged and leaned against the truck, grinning over at Jared. “And I’ll kick your ass if you tell him I’m worried about him.”

Jared’s opinion of Chris had changed a lot since he’d started spending more time with the guy. He knew now, that just like Jensen said, Chris was a good friend. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of him.” Jared’s heart did one of those little flips that nearly always happened when he thought about taking _care_ of Jensen.

“I know you will. If _anyone_ will, it’s you.” Chris grinned and punched his shoulder lightly before stepping back from the truck.

“This is the last of it.” Jensen called as he led the way out of his house, followed shortly by his parents. There may have been a bit of an excited squeal to his words that he was resolutely ignoring for the time being. He had a right to be excited after all. “Okay so, we just have to hook up Jared’s truck and we’re ready to hit the road.”

“Let me just-” Donna sighed shakily and turned, heading back into the house quickly.

Jensen looked from the door to Jared then to his dad, smiling slowly. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Well you know your mother. Remember when Josh left?” Alan laughed softly and reached up to pull the back of the truck down. “Jared, why don’t you go ahead and drive the truck up onto the tow here and we’ll get it situated.”

“Ohh can I do it?” Jensen spun to his boyfriend, grinning widely at him and batting his lashes for good measure.

Laughing Jared pulled his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to his boyfriend. As he watched Jensen bounce off toward the truck he turned to Mr. Ackles and lowered his gaze. “Sir, I just wanted to apologize for the way things went last night.”

“Don’t sweat it Jared, everyone’s family is different. Donna just, well, she’s a little attached to you.” Alan smiled over at Jared and patted his shoulder. “You’re happy now and that’s what counts, okay?”

Jared’s smile grew again. “Yeah, m’very happy. Jensen’s a great guy and- whoa - okay we should move ‘casue Jensen always does this thing with my truck where he gives it way too much gas and-” Jared moved out of the way quickly when he heard Jensen fire up the engine.

“ _Jesus_ Jensen, _slow_ ,” Chris called out and leaped out of the way, eyes widening.

Jensen laughed for a moment then rolled the window down, sticking his head out as he hit the break. “Sorry, I’m not used to the power.” He grinned at them and grabbed the wheel tightly. He liked driving Jared’s truck, though he felt incredibly small behind the wheel.

Through a series of hand gestures from his father and swear words from Chris, Jensen managed to get the truck up onto the trailer bed. He shifted it into park and pulled out the keys, hopping out of the driver’s side with a grin. “Success! I’m amazing.”

“I’m lucky to be alive.” Chris noted flatly, stooping down to hook straps along the wheels.

Jensen bounced over to Jared’s side and handed him his keys. “You might end up driving a lot in San Fran.” Jensen couldn’t imagine trying to navigate the city’s notorious hills.

Jared hummed softly. “That’s a real shame. Guess I’ll keep these then.” Jared held up a second set of truck keys in his hand.

Eyes widening Jensen snatched at the keys, beaming so brightly it almost hurt. “Shut _up_ you’re the best boyfriend ever.” He laughed and pushed forward to kiss Jared quickly. “You really trust me enough to have access to your baby without you there?”

“Jensen, we’re gonna be living together. This is like, _our_ truck now.” At least that was the way Jared saw it. He didn’t intend to _ever_ leave Jensen. Grinning he leaned forward to kiss Jensen’s cheek.

A blissful sigh fell from Jensen’s lips and he swayed into Jared. “You seriously are the best boyfriend ever.”

“Knock it off before I get a cavity.” Chris finished with the hook around the tires and headed over to their sides. “Seriously, you’re gonna make fuckin’ rainbows spontaneously combust if you keep this up.”

“Christian Kane, honestly, your language.” Donna came back out to them carrying two large travel mugs and a bag. “Here boys. I made you both coffee and pastries. For the drive. No reason to eat all gas station food. And remember you can stop for the night if you don’t feel like going the full distance today. And just-”

“Mom.” Jensen interrupted, reaching out for the mugs and handing one to Jared. He smiled fondly at his mother, shaking his head. “We’re going to be just fine. We have the maps all ready and the drive isn’t too bad.” It was really only few hours longer than the drive to Vegas but since his parents didn’t know about that trip - they’d thought Jared and he went camping again - Jensen didn’t point it out.

“Well. Just, call me.” Donna sighed shakily and pursed her lips. “I still think I should be going with you.”

“Donna,” Alan laughed, clapping Jared on the shoulder. “These boys can handle it.”

“I know. You can’t blame me for worrying. Honestly, like I’m not a mother.” Donna rolled her eyes before stepping forward to hug Jared. “Don’t let Jensen sit the whole way, make him drive too. No reason you should have to do it all.”

“Don’t worry; he always takes care of me.” Hesitating a few moments Jared stepped forward a little nervously and held out his arms. “Thanks for everything Mrs. Ackles. Y’all have been real good to me; don’t think I don’t know that.” He blushed slightly and stepped forward.

“Nonsense, of course you do.” Donna laughed and squeezed him in a tight him, kissing his cheek before stepping back. “You’re part of the family, and honestly Jared. Call me Donna; I don’t know how many times I’ve asked.” Donna shot a look toward Jensen when he snickered. “Hush you. I can still dig out those baby pictures.”

Jensen grinned. She’d been threatening that for awhile now but he’d managed to avoid it so far. “Trust me mom, I’m sure Jared would just love me more if he saw my little baby pictures.” Jensen laughed and stepped forward to hug his mom. “We’re gonna be _fine_.”

“If you say so.” Donna sighed as she stepped back and shook her head. “Nope, I can’t watch this. You call me tonight. And this afternoon just to check in. And I’ll-” With a huff and teary eyes she turned and headed quickly back into the house.

The first little spark of sadness hit Jensen and his smile wavered for a moment before his dad was hugging him. He could hear Jared saying goodbye to Chris behind him and things caught up in a surprising slam. They were _moving_. Here was the town he’d lived in his whole life and suddenly it wasn’t going to be his home anymore. There was no way to measure the amount of emotions running through him.

As Jared said goodbye to Jensen’s dad, Jensen turned to Chris, juggling the coffee mug and the bag of pastries. “Try not to miss me too much.”

“If I miss you at all I’ll be shocked.” Chris shrugged, watching his feet kick along the ground. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Gee thanks.” Jensen laughed softly and stepped forward to hug Chris even though his friend wasn’t the touchy feely sort. “You can come visit. We’ll make up a nice place for you to sleep.”

“I think I’d be safer in a motel.” Chris snorted, squeezing Jensen tightly for a moment before stepping back. “Drive safe.”

“We will.” Jensen stepped back to Jared’s side, looking up at him. “Well, are we ready then?”

“Yeah. You good?” Jared’s fingers lingered on Jensen’s arm for a few moments. His boyfriend looked sad and Jared hated that but then - leaving his family was a _huge_ thing for Jensen. Jared’s parents, on the other hand had left for work before he had his truck loaded.

“Yeah, I will be.” Jensen nodded.

They said a final goodbye to Chris and his dad before climbing up into the truck, Jared starting the drive off. Jensen scooted across the bench seat, pressing into Jared’s side as they drove off down the road. He sat in silence, watching the neighborhood and the town pass by.

When they’d finally got on the highway heading for California he dropped his head to Jared’s shoulder. “God this is _huge_. I spent all summer waiting, wishing it would get here. Now it feels like, I don’t know. Maybe like it’s not really happening huh?”

“I know what you mean, but, I’m glad.” Jared smiled and lifted his arm so Jensen could tuck in closer. “I’ve been waiting for this day a long time and-” clearing his throat Jared turned to place a quick kiss to the top of Jensen’s head. “I’ve been wanting a home for a long time.”

“I know.” Jensen whispered and wrapped his arm around Jared’s middle, smiling softly. “I’m gonna give you the best home. Just you wait. I’m gonna put up sparkly lights and we’ll get a plant. And a fish. So Yoda won’t be alone all day you know? We can name the fish Chewie. Or Han, I’m not picky. Not Luke though because we’ll name the plant Luke.”

Jared frowned. “Why does the plant have to be Luke?” There was logic to most of the things that Jensen came up with, he knew that but even after all their time together it still baffled him a little.

“Because, it’s like, nature. One with the Earth. The force young Padawan, clearly.” Jensen laughed and turned to press his lips to Jared’s shoulder. “Plus, fish are spunky. And obviously Luke isn’t too spunky. Minus the almost incest thing, does that count? I’m not sure it’s spunky.” Jensen knew he was being ridiculous, but he also knew his boyfriend kind of loved him ridiculous so it was okay.

Jared’s heart warmed just listening to Jensen’s logic. “Obviously. How could I have been so naive?” Laughing, Jared tightened his arm on Jensen. “It’s good though right? You and me? No matter what...” His voice trailed off.

“Let’s not talk about that now okay? I know we have to eventually just, later. Right now? I just want it to be you and me and none of the other crap.” Jensen squeezed Jared softly and closed his eyes. He was going to avoid the talk about the night before as long as he could. “Tell me about the time I asked you out, you know, the first time.” He grinned, liking the idea of rehashing old sappy memories far more than dredging through the bad ones.

“You’ve heard that story a hundred times,” Jared said softly. His fingers moved up to comb through Jensen’s hair. Knowing they would talk about the _parents_ later wasn’t much better but Jensen was right; they didn’t need to do it just then.

“I know, but I like to hear you tell it.” Jensen murmured and closed his eyes, biting back a laugh when Jared sighed and gave in to telling the story.

It was getting dark when they finally pulled up outside their dorm building. Jensen _loathed_ the idea of everything they had to do before they could settle in. Sliding out of the truck he followed his boyfriend around to the back and scratched along the back of his head. “You wanna start unhooking your truck and I’ll go check in with the RA? Maybe we can bribe people into helping us lug boxes up.”

“Sure.” Jared pulled his keys out. “Hurry back though, don’t want you gettin’ lost or anything. Said I’d take care of you.” He grinned and pushed up the back door on the moving van.

“I don’t think I’ll get lost.” Jensen laughed and headed for the building. There wasn’t really anything unusual about the inside of the dorm, he’d seen them before when he’d gone to visit his brother in college so he was relieved not to feel too overwhelmed. And even more relieved to see their room number there on the first floor, they’d really lucked out he supposed.

The RA’s room was halfway down the hall and Jensen felt the first little kick of nervousness again. It was weird to knock on the man’s door and not know who was going to be on the other side. As if turned out, the man there was kind of strikingly handsome, big green eyes and shaggy brown hair. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Um, hi. I’m Jensen Ackles? Me and my boyfr- uh, roommate. Jared Padalecki, we’re checking in.” Jensen smiled; uncertain for the protocol as far as announcing relationships to a guy he just met.

“Oh awesome, you just get in? I’m Tom.” The guy smiled and turned to grab a clipboard, scribbling something down.

“Yeah, just drove. We have a lot of unloading to do, is that okay?” Jensen shifted, looking down the hall at the slam of a door.

“Yeah of course. You need some help?” Tom dropped the clipboard and grinned at him. “Did you find your room? I’ve got keys.”

“Help would be great.” Jensen nodded, relieved once more, watching as the man turned to walk back into the room and grab a few keys from a hook on the wall. “And I saw our room down there.”

“Okay here you go. Let me just-” Tom paused and slipped into some sandals before joining him at the door again. “Okay let’s go. So Jared’s your boyfriend huh?”

“Caught that did you?” Jensen grinned over at him, pocketing the keys and leading the way down the hall. “Yeah we met on the drive here, thought we should start dating.” When Tom just looked at him Jensen laughed. “I’m kidding. We’ve been together for... wow. Almost a year. Time flies.”

“That’s awesome. I’m glad you two were able to get a room together.” Tom nodded, following Jensen outside.

Jensen was relieved to see the truck already off the trailer and Jared approaching the moving van again, obviously having parked his truck in the dorm lot. “Oh darling, I’ve brought us help! See how amazing my powers of persuasion are.” Jensen stepped up to Jared, squeezing his arm softly because he had difficulties not touching the man when they were close.

“Hey, I’m Tom Welling, your RA. Nice to meet you.” Tom held out his hand with a grin.

Jared blinked a few times. Trust Jensen to disappear for moments and return with a hot guy - and a hot guy who now seemed to know that they were dating. “Uh, hi. Jared. Nice to meet ya.” Tucking his hair behind his ear he gestured to his truck. “Am I okay parked over there for tonight?”

“Definitely. Tomorrow you’ll want to be sure to go to the student registry and get a parking pass. They’re not too expensive and you can park anywhere on campus with them.” Tom nodded and looked toward the truck. “Got a lot of stuff?”

“It’s not too bad. I probably have more than Jared because I fail at packing.” Jensen shrugged and smiled sheepishly at Jared before reaching into his pocket and offering up a key. “For the dorm room. First floor! Lucky us huh?”

“Thank God, ‘cause stairs or elevators at this point? No thanks.” Grinning Jared headed over to the pile of boxes he’d already pulled out of the truck. “I got a lot of it unloaded.” Tom had really nice eyes and Jared hoped that he was as pleasant as he seemed. It couldn't hurt to make some friends while they were there.

“Good.” Tom nodded and grabbed a couple of boxes.

Jensen stopped for a moment, impressed by how much the man could carry before grabbing his own. “Thank god you’re strong. Between you two my weakling abilities won’t be so evident.” He grinned and grabbed his own box, leading the way back into the dorm building. He wasn’t such a weakling but well, no harm in over playing it.

As it turned out, with Tom’s help the moving boxes inside went pretty damn fast. Jensen was relieved to say the least. Their room was standard issue and Jensen was itching to scoot the beds together but first they had to take the truck back. Which meant Jared driving there and Jensen following in the truck. Add a stop in for some food on the way back and the absolute last thing on Jensen’s mind when they got back to the dorm was doing any actual unpacking.

“Let’s just shove the beds together and go to sleep.” Jensen suggested when they were finally back in the lot, climbing out of the truck and following Jared to the building.

“Yeah, good idea. I hope this is gonna work, how we gonna make sure one of us doesn't fall down between the beds?” Jared yawned sleepily and kicked his boots off before locking the door. “Oh my God,” he whispered.

“We’ll put one against the wall right? And just, um, my mom sent one of those egg crate thingys we can lay over it? I don’t know. What?” Jensen kicked out of his shoes before looking up at Jared. He glanced around the room then slowly looked back. “I know it seems small but we’ll make it seem bigger when we unpack everything.”

Moving over quickly Jared tackled Jensen and knocked him down on to the closest bed. He let out a small groan when he landed on his boyfriend and laughed as Jensen squeaked. "Guess what, Jensen?"

Even though Jensen was pretty sure he knew exactly what his boyfriend was going to say, he grinned and wrapped his arms around him. “What?” He murmured softly, arching up to press into Jared’s body.

“We live together,” Jared murmured. “We’re in _our_ home. I don’t fucking care how small the room is. No one’s gonna walk in, we can decorate. Well - you can. And it’s my home. _Our_ home.” Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s softly and smiled.

“Best thing ever.” Jensen whispered and pushed up into the kiss, slanting his lips over Jared’s and deepening the kiss. He was so happy he felt like he might burst, excitement flaring intense through him. “God this is amazing.” He laughed and shifted his hands up through Jared’s hair, tightening his hold. “You’re amazing.”

Chuckling quietly, Jared rolled just off Jensen and lay there for a while with an arm and leg slung over his boyfriend. “Have I told you lately how much I love you? And how much you’ve made my world like the most awesome thing ever?”

“Well, I never hear it enough.” Jensen grinned and shifted under his boyfriend’s weight. “I’m so exhausted; I think I could pass out just like this. Think we could manage in a double bed without falling off?” Jensen laughed and shifted around. “Oh and I love you too, which goes without saying.”

“We can sleep in one, it’s an actual excuse for you to sleep _on_ me, you know other than the usual flimsy excuses you make up.” Jared’s fingers were trailing down Jensen’s arm. He’d never felt quite the way he did at that moment. In a _home_ of their own. No matter how many times he repeated that over in his mind he was having trouble making it sink in.

“You _love_ that I sleep on you.” Jensen pointed out and wiggled off the bed, tugging off his shirt as he headed for the door and the light switch. “I’m pretty much _almost_ too tired for sex.” He laughed, wiggling out of his jeans before flipping the light off. “Clothes off Padalecki, as I try to navigate my way back to the bed.”

“Jensen?” Jared kicked out of his jeans and yanked his shirt off. “When I get up to go to the bathroom? Where do I go?”

“The bathroom is down the hall, two doors down on the left. Tom said the light’s always left on and the best time to shower is in the middle of the night.” Jensen crawled onto the bed, sliding over Jared’s body and pressing into his weight. “Mm I feel boxers. I don’t support that.”

Shaking his head, Jared shoved his boxers down and rolled back into Jensen’s body. “Just the first day of much awesomeness,” he mumbled into Jensen’s neck.

“Is that your way of saying you’re too tired for sex?” Jensen laughed quietly and let his legs fall to either side of Jared’s body. “My big strong man working so hard all day.” He teased and grinned, tilting his head into Jared’s head to kiss wherever he could reach.

If Jared _were_ too tired, which he very well might have been it certainly wouldn’t be much of an issue once all of Jensen _naked_ was pressed up against him. After all the time they’d been together Jensen never failed to stir up heat in Jared almost immediately. “Never too tired for you, you tired?” His lips moved down his boyfriend neck.

Shifting forward, Jensen reached out and shoved his hand under the pillow, pulling back and holding up the bottle of lube so Jared could see it in the street light coming in from the window. A slow grin tugged his lips up. “Am I _ever_ too tired?” He laughed and fell down to kiss Jared deeply, teasing Jared’s tongue forward into his mouth.

Jared let out a long, low moan and slid his tongue forward into the burning heat of Jensen's mouth. His fingers spread wide on Jensen’s back and slid down to curve over the small of his back. Already half hard and wanting more he had to let out a small laugh into their kiss. Tugging Jensen’s head back by his hair Jared licked at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. “Know just how to drive me crazy,” he murmured.

“I consider it a practical use of my time.” Jensen whispered and rolled his hips down, working more heat between them. “Learning the things to drive you insane.” Jensen flicked the cap open and shifted back; taking Jared’s hand and squirting cool liquid over the digits. “You’re gonna finger me open, and then I’m going to ride you. Sound good?” He moaned softly at the words, tilting his body forward and guiding Jared’s hand down low on his body.

Jensen could still make Jared shiver, just with words and he did just that for a moment before drawing in a breath and whispering, “yeah.” He slid his thumb along the underside of Jensen’s cock, across his balls and pressed two fingers against his entrance gently.

He watched as Jensen’s lashes fluttered closed, moaned as his boyfriend’s hole twitched under his touch. When Jensen murmured softly, biting down on his bottom lip, Jared slid both fingers forward and sucked in a breath as the heat of his boyfriend’s body engulfed him.

Rocking back against Jared’s fingers, Jensen closed his eyes and road out the familiar heat of passion and want. It was amazing that he could still want Jared so much, that he was certain he’d _always_ want him. Jared’s fingers were spreading him wider and Jensen just wanted more. Always more.

“Gonna do this all the time now,” he gasped and blinked his eyes open, grinning down at Jared. “Gonna fuck so much, you- you’ll get sick of it.”

“Impossible,” Jared moaned softly. There was _no_ way he would ever tired of seeing his boyfriend like this. Every visible part of Jensen's skin was flushed pink; his eyes had darkened until the green was just a slip of a ring of color. “Never get sick of it,” he said.

Shifting his hips slightly Jared shoved a third finger _hard_ into the smooth heat and curled the fingers of his free hand around Jensen’s cock. Squeezing slightly he felt the hard flesh jump in his grip and gazed up at his boyfriend’s face.

“Jesus-” Jensen groaned and rocked hard down onto Jared. He wanted to say he’d never get sick of this either but he couldn’t get any other words to form on his tongue. Instead he just reached out for the bottle of lube again and hastily squeezed some out. Dropping it to the side he reached down, fumbling a bit until he could grasp Jared and stroke him firmly, slicking his hard skin.

“Need,” Jensen whispered and shakily smiled at Jared before dropping his hand and pulling his body up, free Jared’s fingers from inside him. “Want you in me.” He managed to get out, wiggling forward until he could feel Jared’s cock sliding along his ass and moaned.

Jared's eyes closed for a moment as pleasure flooded through his body. Jensen was like this sometimes; just _wanted_ him, _needed_ Jared and it was so _fucking_ sexy it nearly killed Jared every damn time. Holding the base of his cock he rubbed the head back and forth once then Jensen was simply sliding down onto him, swallowing up his aching shaft.

Throwing his head back Jared's hips moved up off the bed and he was _deep_ inside his boyfriend. "God," he whispered. It was like his body came alive under Jensen's; he felt more, felt everything and yet he was completely focused on Jensen.

Nails curving down against Jared’s chest, Jensen steadily shifted his body, pulling Jared impossibly deeper inside him. He _loved_ this. So much sometimes it was hard to breathe when they were apart for too long. Thankfully, that would never be the case again. His thighs shook slightly as he pushed himself up, then Jared was gripping his hips and lifting him, guiding him slowly back down.

“Jared,” he moaned low and deep, head falling forward as he repeated the gentle roll of his body. Then the pace was too slow for his liking and he lifted up only to fall back down just as hard. His muscles clenched around Jared and held him there for a beat, eyes opening again to lock on Jared’s.

“Shh,” Jared’s hand slid up his boyfriend’s chest, the curves of muscle that he’d been working on over the summer. Smiling, Jared ran a finger along Jensen’s bottom lip then slipped his finger forward. One of the problems with loving Jensen was that there was _never_ enough time - and now there would be.

Jared’s hips snapped up hard into his boyfriend’s heat and he moaned quietly as Jensen’s tongue worked along his finger.

Sucking hard on Jared’s finger in his mouth Jensen let his body find that familiar, intense pace. The hands on Jared’s chest tightened into fists and he used the leverage to push his body up and fall hard back onto his boyfriend. Flattening his fingers out on the man’s chest he slid down, pinching at his boyfriend’s nipples, Jensen road out the resulting thrust of Jared’s body up into his.

Body trembling Jensen bit his lip around a moan and slumped forward, sliding along his boyfriend’s body with each quick movement. He could feel his orgasm peeking and his lips grazed along Jared’s, knowing he’d need his lover to swallow down all the moans he made.

Jared could feel Jensen's cock _so_ hard between them; hot and urgent against his flesh. Tightening his hold on Jensen he slanted his mouth to deepen the kiss and swallow all the moans that were slipping past his boyfriend's lips.

The kiss was _needy_ firm and Jared for a moment felt the familiar flare of desperation as his fingers curled into Jensen's hair, his hips thrust up hard time and again and he felt his boyfriend start to tremble.

When Jared’s tongue thrust forward into his mouth into his mouth Jensen lost all control. He moaned around the intrusion and his muscles tightened, body shuddering with the flare of his release. His hands wrapped tight around Jared’s neck for a beat and he felt the hot seep of come between them, knees vice tight around Jared’s hips even as his boyfriend’s hips stuttered up. Jensen yanked back from the kiss and groaned quietly, sucking in a sharp breathe.

Jared came hard and fast; his aching body had long since stopped protesting because there was nothing more healing than feeling Jensen _everywhere_. His cock pulsed and throbbed and he felt Jensen's body shivering and twitching as they were both rocked by their orgasms. Gasping in a breath Jared blinked weakly up at Jensen and smiled.

“Never gonna get sick of it either.” Jensen laughed softly and shifted his body up, groaning as Jared fell from him. He remembered just in time that there was nowhere to go if he rolled to the side. Well, nowhere to go but the floor. He slumped down onto Jared’s body and sighed. “You’re so, god. I love you so freaking much.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re stuck with me now.” Jared was still panting softly; the light sweat on their bodies cooling already as they lay there. No one had to go anywhere, they were _home_. Jared’s smile widened and he turned into Jensen’s hair and murmured. “I love you.”

Jensen smiled sleepily for awhile, considering the pros and cons of just falling asleep like this. Eventually though he had to admit that the come would stick them together and their first morning showering in the dorms wasn’t going to be that great if they had to try and scrub that off. So he rolled off Jared’s body and snagged the first piece of clothing he could find - Jared’s boxers - using it to wipe off his boyfriend before cleaning himself.

“Hold on.” He muttered and - proving that he really was stronger than people might guess - he bent down and shoved hard on the bed. Even with Jared’s weight it seemed to slide easily across the ground until it was pressed up against the other bed. “You think we’re gonna have to tie them together or something? How do normal people get two beds to stay together?”

“Normal people buy a double bed.” Jared laughed softly and reached out to pull Jensen back into bed. “Don’t worry, we’ll sleep on one and I’ll buy foam or something tomorrow.” A trip to the hardware store was little to pay for falling asleep every night with Jensen in his arms.

“I have foam.” Jensen pointed out and curled up against Jared, tugging the blanket over them. “You know, my mom sent it with me. Just, yeah.” He laughed softly and closed his eyes. “Jared? About last night.” He didn’t want to bring it up but he had. Probably wasn’t the best time and if Jared seemed not inclined to talk about it, Jensen would probably let it go.

Scrunching up his face Jared sighed. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t know it was going to get so out of hand.” Jensen whispered and pursed his lips. Seriously, it had blown up out of their control at a pace Jensen could never have anticipated. It had all started because the Padalecki’s kept getting phone calls and messages and not bothering to turn off the devices. “My parents really meant the best. They’re just overprotective of you that’s all.”

“I know,” Jared murmured. “It’s just. They’re still my parents you know? I mean, yours are great and all? But they’re not _my_ Mom and Dad.” Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s hair and breathed in his comforting scent.

“But, I mean. They love you like another addition of our family. And _Jesus_ Jared. Your mom answered her phone while my mom was trying to talk to her about the graduation party they _missed_. I know you love them and they’re you’re parents so you should. But the way they act sometimes is total bullshit.” Jensen was bristling in defense, for both his parents and Jared. Sometimes he hated the crap that Jared had to put up with, it wasn’t fair.

Jared frowned and pulled back slightly. “Bullshit? Jensen, be fair. My parents are doctors, they have careers and sometimes they can’t just stop to go to a grad party.” It had hurt Jared's feeling that his parents hadn’t made it to the party but he was used their unannounced absences. Unfortunately, it wasn’t making him feel much better that everyone hated his family. “They’re all I’ve got, Jensen.”

“I get that they’re all that you’ve got but just.” Jensen sighed shakily and shifted around, propping up on his elbow to look down at Jared. “My parents, they just, it hurt them you know? With the grad party and stuff, that’s just not what my family does. You know, you’re their _only_ child and they should be able to sacrifice the little things for you. You should be the most important person in the world.” Maybe Jensen felt that way because Jared was the center of _his_ world so really, everyone else should act that way.

"Jensen, their work isn't a _little_ thing. It's why I have the things I have. Not everyone can be like your family... some people. Well, some people show their love in different ways." Jared folded his arms and rolled over onto his side. He knew if Jensen could see his face he'd be able to tell how upset the entire thing made him. The worst part was that he _knew_ Jensen was right, Jensen's parents were right but it didn't make him feel any better to have it pointed out to him. Growing up with parents like Donna and Alan would have been great - but that wasn't the world Jared came from. There were times when Jared had been _so_ alone it was insane but then he'd started dating Jensen. “They raised me,” he said softly, “I didn’t turn out so bad.”

Sighing softly Jensen pressed up against Jared’s back and wrapped an arm around him, laying his head on Jared’s back. “Of course not. You’re perfect. But I’m pretty sure a couple of nannies did more of the raising.” He felt Jared stiffen a little and groaned, pressing his lips against Jared’s bare shoulder. “I don’t want to fight about this Jared. I just, it hurts me when things like this happen. I know we come from different homes, I just want to make you see what it’s really like to be part of a family unit with someone who puts you above all else you know?”

“You think they wouldn’t be there if I needed them?” Jared didn’t mean to snap but there were tears pooling in his eyes and he didn’t know whether he was sad for himself or sad because everyone seemed to know his family-life sucked as much as it actually did.

Pulling back a little, Jensen frowned and slowly rubbed along his chest. Honestly? He couldn’t answer that question. Because sometimes he was pretty sure if something seriously happened to Jared, it would be a miracle if his parents weren’t in surgery or at some conference or whatever. Unless it was absolutely life threatening, he wasn’t confident that they’d come to Jared’s side. “Sure Jared. They’re your parents. It’s not my place anyway so just, let’s forget about last night. No point in all this.”

"Well," Jared wiped at his cheek, "It's not like anyone would want to do it again." Turning his face into the pillow for a few moments Jared sighed. The worst part about even the smallest disagreement with Jensen was that it made him feel like his whole world was ripped out from under him. Twisting back a little so he could breathe Jared rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm tired. Sorry, I don't mean to be shitty about it." More than anything else he wished he had the courage to just tell Jensen he was right - that his parents didn't care for him like they should - not the way a real family should; but it felt entirely too close to some kind of betrayal to do that.

“It’s fine. It’s just, guess our families just won’t get along.” Jensen shrugged and dropped back on the bed, tugging the blanket over him. If it hadn’t been for his dad nearly dragging his mom from Jared’s house last night, Jensen was pretty sure the blow out would have been a lot worse. As it was, he supposed they would just ignore each other, or politely refuse interactions on the rare occasion they’d be together. It wouldn’t be that often. “Let’s get some sleep now.”

“Jen?” Jared rolled over slowly, keeping his eyes down. “You mad at me? ‘Cause-” swallowing Jared looked up through blurry eyes to smile nervously.

“Dork.” Jensen smiled sadly at Jared and grabbed him, pulling him and holding him as tightly as he could. His lips pressed hard against Jared’s head and he closed his eyes, letting the tension in his chest ease off. “Not mad at you. I just get worried is all. You know me, I worry too much.” Jensen had already internally resolved to show Jared just how wonderful life could be; he was going to be Jared’s family now.

“I know you’re right,” Jared whispered into his boyfriend’s neck. “Just hurts to think about it.” That was all he was going to say about it; but he knew Jensen, knew that Jensen would get that.

“I know. It’s all going to be different now okay?” Jensen nudged at Jared until his boyfriend looked up, pushing forward for their lips to meet. “I love you. I’m going to make life for you as amazing as possible.”

“Already do,” Jared murmured.

 

 **Bonus Tweets**

So we have some tweets that won't fit in any future parts, I poked and prodded until Charlotte agreed that we could post them :D I hope you enjoy as much as I do always!

  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  



End file.
